Kiba's Search
by Zethallania
Summary: Now that things are returning to normal, the Rookie Nine and their friends are resuming life. Also, Kiba is on the search fro love, but whenever Kiba tries to find a relationship, Akamaru continues to show disapproval. However, he shows a strong interest in Sakura's new friend, Zuzuki. Kiba X multiple OCs and other pairings. Sequel to 'Kiba's Sixth Sense'
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A new beginning**

Six months have passed since the war has ended. When the war ended the leaf village was completely restored, and things began to go back to normal. The ninja's of the village began to go on missions again and for some, life went on the same. However, for most the same could not be said. Many lives had been lost which left families broken and sad, but as time went on those families began to heal and move on.

The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, however, still had much to deal with as a result of the war. There was of course the matter of the alliance with the other villages and how long the peace will last. Also, she had to figure out who all lost their lives, and leading the progression of making a memorial for all the brave ninja who did not return.

Another situation Tsunade has to deal with is the problem of Sasuke Uchiha. Even though he had helped Naruto Uzumaki defeat the enemy and win the war, there was still much debate about his return to the leaf village. For now he was allowed to, but he would be watched constantly by ANBU for at least a year. Then, it would be decided if he would be a hidden leaf shinobi or be punished for his betrayal. Until then he would be considered a regular citizen of Konohagakure. Sort of.

Lady Tsunade was sitting quietly in her office, reading paperwork and drinking tea. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called out. The door opened and an ANBU came into the office. Tsunade smiled. Despite everything that needed to be done, she still found time to complete one project that she started a few months ago.

The ANBU asked, "You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?"

"Yes," Tsunade began, "I need you to sign these papers." She tossed a small pile of papers on the edge of the desk. The ANBU looked at the Hokage for a moment before grabbing a pen and doing as told. Once the ANBU finished and handed the papers back Lady Tsunade smiled and said, "Congratulations Zuzuki Anu! You are now an ordinary Konoha Jonin. You are now relieved of your position as an ANBU Black Ops member."

Zuzuki took off her mask and hood, letting her long brown hair fall down her back. She looked at the mask sadly. She thought out loud, "I've worn this mask for five years, so that I could prove to my father that I was strong enough to be called a 'ninja'." She began to smile and joy filled her eyes. "Now I am filled with happiness to be free of this mask." Zuzuki placed the mask on Tsunade's desk and bowed, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade opened her drawer and took out a headband. She handed it to Zuzuki and said, "Here is your new headband. You will begin missions in two or three weeks. That is all. If you need anything let me know." With that Zuzuki smiled, bowed, and left the office. Tsunade stared at the mask for a moment, and then returned to work.

* * *

**So this is the sequel to 'Kiba's Sixth Sense' so please check that out, and I hope you enjoy this story. It will have multiple pairings, but mainly Kiba and multiple OCs. I will try and be quick with updates, but no promises. Anyway enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kiba's Hospital Visit**

Kiba and Akamaru walked to the hospital, carrying a small package. Kiba sighed, "Man, this stinks. Stupid Ino! Making us deliver her dumb package!" The two walked into the hospital and went over to the front desk.

However, before he could say anything, a woman with glasses, a nurses jacket, and brown hair that was pulled into a tight bun, yelled, "Hey! Dogs aren't allowed in here!"

Kiba glared, "What do you mean 'No Dogs'?! Akamaru has been here plenty of times before!"

The woman glared back, "Well there are some new rules now. So take that filthy beast outside before I ban you from the hospital!"

Kiba grumbled and told Akamaru, "Sorry buddy. You're going to have to wait outside." When Akamaru whimpered, he continued, "Don't worry, it will only take me a minute. Then we'll go get something good to eat." The dog barked happily and went outside, and Kiba got the room number he needed.

As he passed the nurse, he glared at her, but she stayed firm. Kiba made his way to the hospital room and entered. Sitting on the bed was a pretty girl his age, with shoulder length blonde hair, whom was looking out the window. When Kiba stepped in, she turned and looked at him. "Uh… sup…" Kiba began awkwardly, "I'm here to deliver a package to Serena Hartnet."

As he handed the package to her, she smiled and said, "Thank you, I appreciate you bringing it. Especially since Ino probably forced it upon you." She giggled and Kiba thought back to earlier with an annoyed look.

_"Kiba!" Ino called out, and he turned around as she ran up to him and Akamaru. "Are you two busy right now?"_

_ "Why?" he questioned the blonde as she smiled at them._

_ Then her smile grew evil, "Great! In that case, you mind delivering this to my friend? She's in the hospital, just ask for Serena Hartnet." Ino shoved the package in Kiba's arms. "Well got to run! Thanks!"_

_ "Hey! Ino!" But she was already gone, leaving Kiba and Akamaru to deliver the package…_

Kiba began to grumble about Ino and being selfish, but then Serena smiled and said, "You know, you know my name, but I'm afraid I didn't get yours." He looked at the smiling girl, _she's really cute…_

Then he smiled back and responded, "I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." After introducing himself, the two began to talk. Eventually, he found out that she was about to have a major surgery, and afterwards she wouldn't be able to leave for a month or two.

Scratching the back of his head, Kiba said, "You know, I wouldn't mind visiting you since you'll be stuck here."

Serena's face lit up, "Really?!" He nodded, "Thanks Kiba! You're welcome to stop by anytime." Then the two began talking again, and before they knew it, more than two hours had passed.

Kiba looked at the time and noticed how much of it had passed, "Oh wow! Has it already been that long? Akamaru is probably getting tired of waiting." He looked at Serena and continued while standing up and stretching, "I should probably get going, but we'll see each other soon."

"I certainly hope so," she responded. They smiled at each other, and as he was leaving she called out, "See you later, Kiba!" He smiled at her, and then left.

As soon as Kiba stepped outside, Akamaru gave an impatient bark. "Oh…Hey Akamaru…" Kiba cleared his throat, "I uh… hope you weren't to board waiting for me…" The big dog just looked at him accusingly. As the two began to walk, Kiba apologized, "Look, I'm sorry buddy, but you should see this girl! She's beautiful, funny, and I think I might actually like her…"

Akamaru didn't acknowledge his best friend, and Kiba noticed. With a smile, he patted the dog's head and said, "Don't worry, she's not going to replace you." Akamaru looked at the ninja and he continued, "You know… I still promised you some food. In fact I'll even let you pick the place…" At his words, Akamaru's ears perked up and he responded with an excited bark.

Later on, at the hospital, Sakura was sitting in the nurses break room, looking over a patient's file. "Sakura?" A young nurse came in, and the pinkette looked up. "There is someone here to see you. They're in the waiting room."

"Ok," she responded, "I'll be out in a minute." _Who in the world could be looking for me this late? The sun has already stated setting. _After finishing the file, Sakura headed out to the waiting room. The room was pretty empty, like it usually is that late in the evening. Aside from the receptionists at the desk, there were two other people in there.

The first was an older gentleman, who she already knew was waiting to his wife. So, Sakura looked to the girl that was standing by the window, and looking out of it.

She had long, flowing, brown hair that reached just above her knees. She was wearing a light blue crop top, which stopped just above the belly button, it only had one sleeve, which was long, and it had black trimming. She also wore black pants with a light blue belt that had the forehead protector of a hidden leaf shinobi, and black ninja shoes. _Who is she? _Sakura wondered

The girl faced Sakura, showing her face and blue eyes. It only took a moment for recognition to strike the pink haired girl. The kunoichi began to smile and so did the mysterious girl. Sakura than greeted, "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in… It's good to see you again, Zuzuki…"

* * *

**Yay, I finally got around to actually writing the first chapter! Anyway hopefully I continue being in the writing mind set, In which case I'll update more frequently. Also I hope you enjoy so far, and make sure to read the Prequel, "Kiba's Six Sense" or else the story might not make as much sense. Until next time...**


End file.
